I Walk Away
Summary The pressure on Firehouse 51 is at an all-time high as the internal affairs investigation into the handling of a recent fire picks up steam. Just when it appears that game-changing evidence comes to light that would serve to bail out Chief Boden, new twists emerge that put his head right back on the chopping block. Brett and Chili respond to a routine call and quickly find themselves in a life and death situation to help aid a stabbing victim who is bleeding out. Meanwhile, a stuck elevator summons the house to a high-rise hotel that tests everyone's mettle and candidate Jimmy Borrelli is conflicted when his older brother Danny looks to get him transferred to a different house. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Andy Ahrens as Firefighter Danny Borrelli * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Co-Stars * Mark Hengst as Roger Maddox * Stephen Eugene Walker as Commander Nick Duffy * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Charin Alvarez as Tricia * Cam Dupre as Damon * Joe Bianco as Sketchy Guy * Jose Santiago as Steve * Leah Bostic as Resident * D'Wayne Taylor as Dad * Lyric Ross as Girl * LaQuis Harkins as Mom * Michael Kingston as Building Engineer * Frederic Stone as Elevator Engineer * Jennifer Weigel as Melissa Brosh-McKenna * Erin Noel Grennan as Neonatal Nurse Campbell * Regie Cashaw as Mr. Travers * Cathleen Coyle as Waitress * Ben Hertel as Stabbing Victim Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * John David Buxton as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes